


Endless Dawn

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, F/M, Resurrection, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, revival, the sun god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: As dawn breaks and the sun comes over the horizon, Castiel and Hannah decide its time to move on and start a new life.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716739
Kudos: 3





	Endless Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Heaven and Hell bingo square "Resurrection."

Standing alone in the stillness of the night, surrounded by thick grass, Hannah knew dawn was near. She could sense the awakening of the sun even before she saw the tiniest hint of light on the horizon. 

“Hannah?” Hannah didn’t turn immediately when she heard Castiel’s voice. She knew it was him; after all, they were the only two beings in the area who would be stirring at this time.

Soon, Hannah knew she would begin to hear the song of birds as they greeted the sun. She waited in anticipation for them to call in the light of day.

“Can you feel it, Castiel?” she finally turned as he approached her, standing close to her. “The sun.”

“Yes,” he replied as he slinked his arms around her waist, pulling her close, his breath rustling through her hair like the morning breeze as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

Hannah hadn’t been back for very long. She, too, had been revived, brought back from the darkness that was the empty. In many ways, she was the sun. She never contemplated the spirituality associated with the sun’s revival, but something moved her every time she finally saw that first hint of light. When the sun’s rays finally burst out of the horizon, illuminating the world, the darkness slowly fading into only a memory.

Hannah was only a memory once. She’d been nothing. That’s what it was when an angel died. They became nothing. Sleeping endlessly in the vast void of the empty. Until somehow, someway, they were awakened and thrust back down into the light again. 

“We are the sun, Castiel,” she said softly as she watched the light as it struggled to grow brighter. “Once we were nothing. Dark and unseen.”

“The sun plays an important part in Human beliefs,” Castiel told her as he held her close. “The ancient Aztecs believed that the sun was in a constant struggle against the darkness. Every evening, the sun was killed in its war with the night. And every morning, it was resurrected and born again. Revived to fight on for one more day.”

“Like angels,” Hannah liked this metaphor. While she was in the empty, she was allowed to rest, to sleep for eternity. But instead of eternity, she was brought back, returned to fight for heaven and Earth for another eternity. In some ways, it was easier to rest, to slumber after a long battle. But Hannah was a warrior, and she lived to fight against the darkness for another lifetime.

“Look, Castiel…” Hannah turned her attention to the horizon as they were suddenly illuminated. The disk of the sun had finally arrived. While humans would be forced to turn away, the brightness hurting their eyes, the angels could continue to watch the spectacle. 

At the arrival of the sun, Hannah could hear bird song, see them as they fluttered about in the grass. It was as if they had been waiting for the glory of the light of the sun, and now that it was here, they announced it’s revival with their song.

“Dawn is the most breathtaking thing about this Earth,” Hannah murmured softly. “I want to see it from all parts of this world.” 

“Then let’s do that,” Castiel replied, kissing her softly on the neck. “We can watch the sun’s resurrection as it arrives on every part of this world. If you want to take this journey.”

Hannah turned around to look at him. She wondered if he was serious. Would he leave the Winchesters to make this journey with her?

“My usefulness to the Winchesters isn’t as it used to be,” Castiel explained with a sigh. “They don’t need me. Maybe they never really did. In any case, this world is full of humanity and full of nature. There are others for us to help. There are other sun rises to experience. And there will be no end. As long as there is an Earth, there will be those who need us.”

Hannah let out a breath. She thought she was dreaming. She never thought she would hear Castiel say this to her. She gazed into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. 

“I want this,” Hannah admitted softly. “I want to help animals and plants. The other beings who live on this planet. I want to give them light and life when they need it.”

In truth, Castiel was more vested in Humanity than Hannah was. Hannah was more interested in the other beings that lived on this world. The birds, the grass, the life all around her. The simple life that demanded nothing except to exist. But together, they could help so many.

With a soft kiss that seemed to seal their deal, Castiel and Hannah agreed to venture out into the rest of the world. They set their sights on the sun and the horizon, and they never looked back. With revival came new life, and a new chance to an angel to be the warrior she knew she was.


End file.
